Tumultuous Serenity
by Princess Sammiye
Summary: Shizuo finally gets his anger under control with the help of medications and Izaya doesn't know how to handle the new Shizuo.
1. Chapter 1

"Shizuu-chann~" It was evening, the streets crowded but at the sound of my voice the crowds parted between me and my toy. Amusing how acostumed they are to us. I would have to bother him again soon to study them in more depth. Shizuo turned and looked at me, I moved towards him.  
"What do you want?" What, no yelling? I studied his face, keeping a smirk on mine to hide my thoughts, he seemed a little irked but not enraged.  
"Guess who's back in Ikebukuro?" I laughed. Shizuo seemed more annoyed about me wasting his time than just my presence itself. How irritating. "Not just on a trip either! I'm here to stay~ Guess we'll be seeing eachother more often."  
"Are you done? I have places to be." My smirk dissapered. Why is he not responding. I felt my expression turn to a grimace. Why? I stepped up closer to him, pressing against him. He just took a step away. I stepped towards him again, I saw a twitch in his eye. There, there it is. My face relaxed. He takes a step away and turned.  
"As I said, I have places to be." He walked off. Just like that, he left. I turned around, drawing blood from my lip and shoved my way through the crowd illiciting whispers from the people I passed.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit on my couch, sipping a glass of wine. This is ridiculous. Why wouldn't he react? There is no way he is in his right mind. He walked away. From me! He didn't even yell at me! He seemed bored? BORED! There has to be a reason behind this. He could have been tired. No, he could be nearing death and still muster energy to try and murder me. Shizuo has finally gone insane. An option, I suppose. I take a long sip from the wine and look down at the glass. I throw it against the wall, shattering the glass and staining the white carpet with a deep red. There is no possible way he could have changed. Humans are capable of some change, but such drastic change? In such short a time? Implausible. Maybe he is depressed. Depressed people don't always the way they normally do! Yes, that's it! Shizuo is most defineately severly depressed. Why though... why why why. Someone died? I saw Kasuka on the headline of a magazine yesterday so that's outruled. Lost his job? That would be reason for depression and a good reason to avoid killing me. He seemed to be decently close to Tom. Tom was the one who paid for all the damages he caused around Ikebukuro. Tom died and Shizuo lost his job! Yes! That's it! I laughed. How stupid was I to think Shizuo had possinly changed. I laughed more at my stupidity. How silly.


	3. Chapter 3

No matter how depressed someone is, with enough provoking they do act like they would normally. You may think so, but you don't love humans like I do! So I might as well go 'cheer' up Shizuo! No? I laughed out loud as I slipped on my jacket. It was what you would call a nice day. It was sunny, a cool breeze. Clouds were gathering and it was evident it would rain tonight, seeing as it was afternoon I knew I would be back before it started raining. Shizuo wouldn't be too hard to find, he used to get home right about now from work. Humans find it hard to break habits so I would just hang around near his house. I walk on the curb of the sidewalk, my arms at my side and a smile on my face. I couldn't help but be cheerful, now finding reason behind Shizu-chan's odd behavior. Everyone has a rythm, some people are just harder to figure out.

I take a detour from trying to Shizuo to stop and watch the crowd for a bit. I watch a little girl play with her mother and sister. They all seemed pretty happy. The adults clearly had some self eestem issues though. Every other thing they did they fixed their hair or clothing. I changed my focus to a bald man on a phone. He stood staggered from a decent sized group. Clearly he was on a trip from another town, probably a college student. The group was in high spirits, being silly and messing around. The man on the phone seemed kinda serious. Probably lost and on their way to meet up with someone. I glance over the crowd once more, one girl catching my eye. She was seated behind the little girl and her family on the edge of a fountain. She had a phone in her hand which lay limp at her side. Her expression was kinda dull, she was in thought about something that meant something to her. Probably a boyfriend, she seemed to be waiting for a call. I finally got bored and carried on towards my destination.

Finding myself tired I stop to buy some coffee. I pay for the three dollar drink with a fifty. The man behind the counter experssion changes to show some irritation. He makes the change for it and I hand him one of the twenties.

"Could you make change for this half in ones and half in fives?" He nods, doing so while biting his lip. I smiled as he handed me my money.

"Have a nice day."

"You too~" I fold the money and put it in my wallet, slipping it into my pocket. Cashiers are so entertaining. I sip my coffee and frown a little. It isn't very strong. I drink it anyways. I continue on my way. It's probably about time for me to find Shizu-chan. I pull my phone out, checking. I was right. He would have probably gone out to do something, Shizu-chan isn't the person to stay at home all day. I hang back, blending with the crowd and waiting. After about ten minutes I'm loosing interest in waiting when I hear the quiet rough voice I've been waiting for.  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Who is he talking to. The response came as a shock to me.

"Don't sleep in tomorrow, we have to hit his house early if we want to catch him." Tom. Tom is alive. Okay, Tom is alive and Shizuo could still have his job. This doesn't mean he isn't depressed! I can't keep up with my thoughts as they race through new theories as to why he's depressed. I look up from my phone to watch him. He doesn't seem depressed. Not at all. In fact, I think he may be humming something. I can't tell, I'm too far away. He is not depressed, he seems happy if anything. I throw the coffee away, still half full. I'm suddenly wide awake. Why is he not reacting to me? Maybe somethings was off yesterday. Only one way to tell.

"Shizuuu-chhhannnn~" I state very loudly. I can see him taking a deep breathe and stopping. I take my time walking over to him. I'm too preoccupied with Shizuo to pay attention to the people around us. "How are we doing today?"

"Fuck off Izaya." Better! I grin.

"Where's the fun in that?" I move infront of him, getting close enough for it to be awkward. Golden eyes meet mine. They seem bored. My grin fades a little.

"Listen, Izaya, I have stuff to do."

He pushes me out of the way and heads inside. I go to follow after him but he slams the door shut. I stand there. I stare at the wooden door, my grin leaving. I do nothing for a couple seconds and then start off rather quickly. I have no idea where my thoughts are, I'm loosing track of them. I find myself alone in an alley. I look a my phone then proceed to drop it carlessly to the floor. I kick it into the wall. A few cracks now run down the screen. I throw my switchblade at it. A few sparks fly and it slides a few inches. I lean against the wall and eventually find myself sitting on the ground. I'm staring at my phone.

My thoughts finally slow down to a comprehendable pace. Why didn't he react? He just ignored me. Slammed the door in my face. How rude. He didn't raise his volume at all. He did tell me to fuck off, but it was rather monotonous. Does he not care? No, weird question. Does he not hate me anymore? Impossible. I've done too much. There is no way he would forgive, no matter what I ever tried to do. Not that I would ever try anything. Not my focus. Why?

My thoughts come to a stop and I start to laugh a little. I smile, getting louder. I throw my head back unable to stop laughing. Shizuo Hewajima has finally manged to surprised me.


End file.
